


Unbroken

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [19]
Category: New Teen Titans, Scarlet Witch (Comic), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: 3 women who refuse to break
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Raven & Melissa Roth, Raven & Trigon
Series: DC Poetry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Cracked Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheartfullofquestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofquestions/gifts).



> For a great friend

Wanda Maximoff is born to nearly dead mother and an absent father

She grows with her brother by her side 

And adoptive parents loving her

She still tracks down her father

He manipulates her

She grows tired of his villainy

She leaves and becomes an Avenger

All the while

Her sanity has been cracking

Like a mirror 


	2. Demon's Daughter

Raven is born Rachel Roth

She is a violation of her mother

Her mother loves her anyway

She grows up surrounded by peace

She locks away her emotions

Knowing they are the path to Trigon

Even as a demon's daughter

She stays a hero


	3. Flying Free

Koriand'r hates being restrained

When she was a child

It was due to wanting to run free

Now?

Being restrained haunts her

She flies free

She flies high

To avoid the memories


End file.
